Storm Pegasus 105RF
Storm Pegasus 105RF (Japanese: ストームペガシス 105RF, Storm Pegasis 105RF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, ''Beyblade: Metal Fusion''. It was owned by Gingka Hagane and was the evolution of Pegasis 105F in the manga only; its successor being Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. It was released as a Starter on March 28th, 2009 in Japan and Spring 2010 worldwide. It is the 3rd Pegasis in the Pegasis Timeline. Storm Pegasus is the first Beyblade to be created. Being created by the Star Fragment; it's only purpose was to defeat the "Forbidden Bey": Lightning L-Drago 100HF. Being passed down from generation to generation, changing its appearance as time went by. It would soon be passed down to Ryo Hagane, who would then pass it to his son; Gingka Hagane. Gingka would use Storm Pegasus as he fought off Dark Nebula, who stole the Forbidden Bey from Gingka's home; Koma Village. As time went on and in the final match of the Battle Bladers tourney, Gingka would clash in an epic battle against Ryuga and his Lightning L-Drago. With all his might, and the bonds of friendship and Beyblade that Gingka had throughout his journey, Gingka and Storm Pegasus single-handily defeated Ryuga and banished the dark power of the Forbidden Bey, forever. Albeit; losing Storm Pegasus as Pegasus left Earth for somewhere to rest it's wings though according to Japanese translation Storm Pegasus's spirit flew into Galaxy Pegasus's bey fossil and combined it's remaining power with Galaxy Pegasus's power. That one day would happen, as enchanted in a rock, was "The Legendary Bey"; Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F; Storm Pegasus' successor. As Gingka was the only worthy person to use Pegasus, he would use it throughout the World Beyblade Championships, ith eventually, evolving into it's current form, Cosmic Pegasus F:D. Face Bolt: Pegasus/Pegasis I The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus was a white and divine, winged horse; one of the best known creatures of Greek mythology. Pegasus, appeared in many stories and as such; was regarded as a legend. The design features the head of Pegasus, appearing white with pupil-less eyes and staring front and center; along with Pegasus' long snout and nose. It also shows Pegasus' two small and pointed ears, with long a man alongside a shorter one, sprouting from it's head in a lightning-bolt-like manner. There are also curved, linear details next to Pegasus' ears; all of which are outlined in red. Next to Pegasus' head, are two characters forming "P" and "S", short for Pegasus. They appear a bright red and in a stylized design, with small arrows above them. The whole design is outlined in a bright yellow, and appears on a blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasus/Pegasis I *'Weight:' 2.9 grams. Pegasus is the first of the Pegasus family of energy rings and as its name suggests, it is designed in the manner of a Pegasus's wings and head. As such, Pegasus is constructed of a plastic (specifically polycarbonate) and is meant to fit into the Fusion Wheel to provide weight distribution. It is primarily two-sided, with Pegasus's wings, appearing curved in two slots with various edges and gaps, while going into the neck of Pegasus which reaches into Pegasus's face. Pegasus also features stickers that emulate lightning-bolts while on a blue background. Pegasus is colored a translucent dark-blue. Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams. 105 is the fourth lowest Track. It is able to help the bey sneak underneath Defense types and Stamina Types to attack. Although 85, 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. 105 has also shown great value with HF,WD and RF. Special Moves *'Starblast Attack' :Gingka's first finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 2. (anime) *'Tornado Wing' : Gingka's second finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 5. (anime) *'Meteor Shower Attack' : Gingka's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10. (anime) *'Full Power' : Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 30. (anime) *'Storm Bringer' : Gingka's fifth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in episode 34 (anime) *'Galaxy Nova': Gingka's seventh special move in the anime. He used it to defeat Ryuga in the finale of the Metal Fusion season (Episode 51). Other versions *'Wind Pegasus DF145FS' – Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Green). *'Heat Pegasus 100WB' – Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Orange). *'Heat Pegasus DF145WB' – Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Black). *'Clay Pegasus 145S' – Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Yellow). *'Storm (Stardust) Pegasus 105RF Stardust ver.' – Random Booster Vol. 3 Stardust Pegasis (Dark, translucent blue Clear Wheel and metallic blue Metal Wheel. New stickers). *'Storm Pegasus 105F' - WBBA Exclusive (Clear, with either a gold, silver, or bronze face respectively for placing first, second, or third). *'Rock Pegasus 105WD' - Hasbro Faceoff: Sagittario Flame Claw (Painted parts,Orange). *'Storm Pegasus 105RF '- Hasbro Faceoff: Pegasus Tornado Wing (Translucent blue with painted yellow. New stickers). *'Storm Pegasus 105RF '- Super Vortex Battle Set Exclusive (Red Clear Wheel, blue chrome Metal Wheel). *'Cyber Pegasus 105F- '''Legend of Pegasus. Gallery Trivia *In Japanese Hiragana, there is no "si" sound, being replaced with "shi." This is why if you watch the anime in Japanese, Gingka says "pegashisu" instead of Pegasus. So it is ironic that Takara Tomy wouldn't just stick with the original spelling, "Pega'su'''s," because this would fit into Japanese a lot easier. *Storm Pegasus is the only beyblade to have a repainted counterpart in a Random Booster (Stardust Pegasis in Random Booster 3). *Lightning L-Drago's fusion wheel is related to Storm Pegasus's in name * Storm Pegasus is the second of five evolutions first is Pegasus 105F, second Storm Pegasus 105RF, third Is Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, fourth is Big Bang Pegasus F:D, and fifth is Wing Pegasus 90WF.